


Fickle Hand of Fate

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Bad Jokes, Crime Syndicate Of America attacks again, Drama, F/F, Gen, Help me with tags please, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Gets Supercharged, Kara Swears When She Gets Angry, Language, Mildly Sad in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to my story Distasteful, Life decides it's not done being a jerk and creates havoc for Kara and Lena even more so than last time.





	Fickle Hand of Fate

Kara smiled happily as she looked down at Lena sleeping soundly in their bed. Everything that had happened to them had faded into memory as they got married, and now, six months after the fight with Evil Alura, things were looking good for Kara.

The moon was slowly setting and the sun was about ready to come up. Kara, at some point during her trip through space and time to move the stars in the sky around to propose to Lena, had lost the need for sleep. She wasn't honestly surprised. 40 years was a long time to wander and do things, and staying near a few blue suns helped amp her powers a little.

She knew according to calculations Superman had done it would take 100 years sitting inside the sun to become immune to Kryptonite forever, so she wasn't exactly expecting Kryptonite and her to get along if she ran into it again. It would be less effective on her though.  
Kind of like Sihoban's sonic scream. Every time she screamed at Kara, it affected her less because her ears would gain resistance. That was how she worked. Even humans could become immune to poisons if they exposed themselves to trace amounts of it over enough time.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood out on her balcony.  
She smiled as she looked out at her city. Before an unusual sound caught her ears. She had only heard that sound before a few times in her life. It was something her ears picked up better than a human's. And it was the sound only one thing gave off. The sound of the counting down of a timer on a bomb. Her eyes widened and she immediately went into super-speed mode.  
She rushed down the side of Lena's apartment building, focusing on the sound.  
If Barry saw her, he would be really impressed by her running down the side of a building.

She hated having to hide how powerful she was from her friends, but very few people could accept her for what she could fully do. She didn't want to freak them out.  
She managed to reach where the bomb was with several seconds to spare and grabbed it, crushed it in her hands, and then literally ate it. She frowned. “Plastique tastes terrible.”

“What the fuck?” A voice spoke.  
She turned around and saw a man staring in surprise at her. She had not seen him while focused on the bomb. She frowned. “Don't try to blow up my wife's penthouse!” 

“I just don't get paid enough to deal with this shit.” The man groaned.  
“You were going to blow yourself up.” Kara pointed out.  
“I never said I was the smartest man in the world.” The man spoke. “Well, I can't do anything against a person who can eat a bomb.”

“I guess I have to kill you now, because you saw my secret.” Kara frowned. She honestly never would kill anyone for learning her secret, but it was a joke Superman had used before to success on a lot of bad guys.

“No, I'm good. I'm not going to say anything.” The man frowned.  
“Good!” Kara spoke and then knocked him out. 

&^&

“Morning, dear. Anything exciting happen while I was asleep?” Lena grinned and kissed Kara.  
She then frowned. “Dear, what the hell have you been eating? Raw Sewage?” 

“Plastique Explosives.” Kara frowned.  
“Oh, wonderful. Well, time to go move into the bathroom.” Lena groaned.  
“That's C-4, Lena, that does that to people if they touch it.” Kara giggled.

Lena was not one to make jokes like that too often, so whenever she did, Kara found it amusing. Lena's occasional foul sense of humor was one of the few things that could make her giggle.  
“So, what happened, Kara?” Lena asked.

Kara wiped off her mouth on a towel sitting on the table. “I heard a bomb ticking down, so I decided to track it down. I took care of, and then I ate the bomb.” 

“Ah. Well, that's fun, I guess.” Lena spoke, a little out of sorts someone tried to blow her up. That was low even for Lex. Lex always sent assassins to kill her directly before.

“Then I was so wrapped up in the situation I didn't even see the man with it. He was going to blow himself up while blowing you up.” Kara frowned. “So, I knocked him out and put him in a jail cell at the DEO until J'onn can erase his memories.” 

Lena chuckled. “Well, I'm surprised you didn't try to erase his memories.”  
“I can give him a stroke and erase his memories that way, but it's a stroke.” Kara frowned.

Lena winced, she was not aware that was a thing Kara could do. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah, just touching a person's forehead in the right spot hard enough can do that. And it's not even really that hard.” Kara frowned.

“We really are like fragile glass to you.” Lena frowned.  
“You're more like a diamond to me, but yes, fragile all the same.” Kara smiled.  
Lena kissed her again. “You shouldn't worry about us that much. Now, what excitement is today going to bring us?”

Kara grinned. “Whips and chains?”  
Lena smirked. “Cute, but no. Not this early. Too early in the days for the whips and chains.” 

“To be fair, nothing that happens to me is as weird as me fighting my mom's evil twin.” Kara grinned.  
“That is true. I think I have some boring meetings to attend to today, but you know, you could always try to cheer me up in one of them.” Lena grinned.

“I did that one time, and uh, that got awkward fast.” Kara snickered.

“Yes, that is one way of putting it.” Lena chuckled. “Wow. I was shocked you rushed over and did that to me that fast.”

“It made you feel better though, right?” Kara kissed Lena's neck.  
“Yes, it sure did.” Lena smirked. “Alex almost beat you up though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara grinned. “She told me I was not allowed to make you feel good in public again.”

“Not with your fingers at least!” Lena smirked.  
“I can't do anything that fast with my fist, it's not safe!” Kara grinned.

Lena blushed. “Kara!”  
“What?” Kara asked, trying to be innocent sounding but failing.  
“No sex for you today.” Lena smirked.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kara groaned.

“Okay, maybe I won't be that mean.” Lena grinned.  
“Oh, Rao, you scared me.” Kara groaned and put her hand over her heart, right below her head, and three times the size of Lena's.

Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara. God, I love you.”

&^&

Several hours later...

Lena looked up from her boring reports on her desk as her office door opened and a man walked in. She frowned. Something about the man seemed familiar.  
“Hello, Lena.” He spoke.  
Lena frowned. “Well, if you're an assassin sent by my brother, you are doing a bad job at being an assassin.” 

“I prefer to talk to people before I shoot them.” The man smirked and pulled out a gun.  
“Damnit, I'm married to Supergirl, can my brother stop being stupid?” Lena grumbled.

“Your brother hates you, and he paid me good money.” The man smirked.  
Lena frowned. “Does that gun fire bullets that travel faster than the speed of light?”  
“Uh, no, because that's not how physics work. Even I know this!” The man frowned.

“Then explain how you think you'll be able to shoot me before Supergirl punches your lights out.” Lena smirked.

The man looked down at his hand holding the gun. “Well, you know, now that I think about this....I think it's time to retire.” 

“No, it's too late.” Kara grumbled and punched the man across the room.  
He slammed into the wall and collapsed to the floor in a daze.

Lena sighed. “I swear, my brother gets dumber every day.”  
Kara grinned. “That's just his way of saying he's thinking about you.”

“I'd rather have him send me dead prostitutes!” Lena groaned.  
“Lena!” Kara gasped, flabbergasted Lena would joke about that.

“I'm just saying!” Lena groaned. “I love Lex like most people love a criminally insane super-villain brother, but he really seems like he needs to take a vacation on a one-way trip to shotgun to the face land.” Lena grumbled.

Kara frowned. Lena was rarely this upset by Lex's actions. “What's wrong?”  
“I think I dated that man once.” Lena frowned.

Kara giggled. “Okay, Lena. Good date material.” 

“Oh, bite me.” Lena groaned.  
“I would, but that's a little dangerous.” Kara grinned and distended her jaws like a snake.  
The effect was disturbing no matter how many times Lena witnessed it. She recoiled and looked away hurriedly.

Kara frowned. “Sorry.” She readjusted her jaw and looked at the ground. “I keep forgetting it's a horrific sight to see.”

“Dear, humans cannot do that. Seeing someone who's human looking doing that is a little scary.” Lena smiled.

“I'm sorry.” Kara groaned.  
“It's fine. I'm sure I'll get used to that someday. At least you're flexible in other places too.” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed furiously. “LENA! Wha?! Don't bring that up here?!”

“Dear, we're married, if we can't make terrible jokes what can we do?” Lena grinned.  
Kara chuckled meekly. “I need to take this guy to lockup, and also talk to Alex. Her and Maggie are celebrating their 3 month anniversary.” 

“I remember how we celebrated ours.” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed. “Alex is never going to let me live that down ever.”  
“Yeah, I think it's kind of a big no-no to sixty-nine at a wedding reception.” Lena smirked.  
“Damnit! I locked the door! I swear it!” Kara groaned.

“You were so glad Alex and Maggie were coming into the room to do the exact same thing we were doing.” Lena grinned.  
“Yeah. That's why I'm not currently exiled into the Phantom Zone by Alex.” Kara groaned.  
Lena giggled. “Okay, Kara.” 

&^&

“Kara, stop dropping off criminal scum at the DEO to have J'onn wipe their minds!” Alex grumbled.  
Kara grinned. “This time it's not that. He tried to kill Lena. So, It was either here or he takes a visit to the Volcano God.” 

“Kara. You know you can't do that.” Alex groaned.  
“It's only murder if there's a body.” Kara grinned.

Alex winced. “Kara...”

“I only killed Maxwell Lord, you know that, Alex. And I know that was bad.” Kara frowned.  
“I know.” Alex frowned.

“Look, he's not going to be a big threat. So, deal with him however.” Kara spoke. “So, uh, what are you and Maggie going to do?” 

“Well, we thought about sixty-nining at a wedding reception...” Alex trailed off.  
“I'm sorry, okay.” Kara groaned.  
“Hey, I know you were embarrassed, but I have to tease you. Even if you're now literally older than me.” Alex grinned.

“I was born in 1974.” Kara snickered.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Alex rolled her eyes, Kara never got tired of pointing out the years she spent stuck in the Phantom Zone made her not age.

Not that was she was going to age much anyhow, Kara also loved pointing that out as well. Alex surmised that was probably the only way Kara got her Kryptonian Arrogance out without Red Kryptonite. To poke fun at the mortals and their limited life-span as Kara had joked once when she was about 19. Superman was not happy with her for that joke.

“Alex.” Kara spoke.  
Alex frowned. “What?”  
“You seemed to zone out.” Kara spoke.

“Sorry, thinking of Maggie's butt.” Alex grinned.  
Kara groaned. “Okay, haha.”  
Alex wasn't exactly going to explain what she was thinking about. Her own worries were hers after all.

“So, other than the weird stuff you do to Maggie's butt.” Kara groaned.  
Alex smirked. “Really now? That's what we're calling it?” 

“Look, I know, haha, I walked in on you and Maggie doing stuff because I thought you were being attacked.” Kara groaned.  
“Yeah, that was really embarrassing for you, not us.” Alex smirked.  
Kara winced. “I'm sorry.”

“Hey, now, it's not as weird as you and Lena 69ing at my wedding reception.” Alex smirked.  
“I'm sorry, okay. I swear the wine was drugged with Periwinkle Kryptonite.” Kara groaned.

“Sure it was, Kara. Because I totally love giving radiation poisoning to everyone of my guests at my wedding.” Alex grinned.

“Okay, maybe it wasn't. Could have been Pink Kryptonite.” Kara groaned.  
“Why is Superman trying to make out with me.' is not something I want to hear Winn screaming.” Alex laughed.

“Poor James. I don't think he ever recovered when Superman told him he looked very smashing in that bow-tie.” Kara groaned.  
“True.” Alex nodded. “Okay. Well, I better get started on the paperwork.”

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara landed on her balcony. “OH, hey, Kara.” Lena smiled.  
Kara walked in off the balcony and smiled. “Hello, Lena.”

Lena's cellphone rang and she looked down at it and blinked in surprise as the display showed Kara's name and the background for her. “Hello?” She said into the phone.  
Kara looked at her and grinned cruelly. “Oh, darn. My surprise is ruined.”  
She rushed over and picked Lena up by her throat with one hand. “Time for you and I to get to know each other. I mean, not in a creepy way. The name is Ultra-Woman.” 

“Oh, shit.” Lena groaned and struggled against the hold.  
“Let her go!” Kara's voice echoed from another location and Ultra-Woman turned to see Kara growling.  
“You beat up my mom six months ago. I was impressed. So, I decided to take my time. To test you.” Ultra-Woman grinned. “I must say. You have more potential for darkness and evil in you than I have for good. Which is saying something. I mean, it's like looking into a mirror.” She grinned.

“Yeah. Your universe is pretty wacky alright. I mean, a Nazi Iris West!” Kara groaned.  
Ultra-Woman chuckled. “Blitzkrieg was always more of a talker than a fighter. If there was a cliché villainy school in your world, she'd be the teacher of all the courses relating to talking like a villain.”

“At least you don't sound like a mafia don.” Lena grumbled.  
“Yeah, you see, look what you done.” Ultra-Woman chuckled, mimicking an Italian accent perfectly. She then dropped Lena to the ground.

Kara helped Lena up and then groaned. “Thanks Lena.” 

“Uh-oh. Someone's not having sex tonight!” Ultra-Woman grinned.  
Lena winced. “Kara, please take out the trash.” 

Kara walked over and attempted to punch Ultra-Woman in the face. She blocked it. “I'm not weak like my mother.” Ultra-Woman smirked. “I sun dived a lot in my universe. Can't be a good tyrant if people can beat you up.” 

Kara winced. She was not expecting that problem.  
Lena frowned. “When you say sun dive...you mean you literally dive into the sun, right?”  
“Yep.” Ultra-Woman smirked.  
“OH, dear.” Lena groaned.

“Like I said, I'm not a weakling.” Ultra-Woman smirked.  
“I moved a star with my might.” Kara grumbled.

“Well, unless it's red, that's not impressive.” Ultra-Woman smirked and then punched Kara once in the face.  
Kara collapsed to the floor completely unconscious.  
“KARA!” Lena yelled and hugged Kara to her. “Oh, no...”

“She's not dead.” Ultra-Woman smirked. “But tell her if she messes with anyone from my universe again, I'll blow this planet up.” She left in a rush.

&^&

“I want her head on a pike!” Kara roared in anger.  
J'onn winced. He had never seen Kara this angry before.  
“I WAS KNOCKED OUT WITH ONE PUNCH! SHE WAS NOT NAMED SAITAMA!” Kara screamed.

“Kara!” Superman spoke.  
Kara growled. “It was like being hit by a planet made of Kryptonite! That fucking Green Lantern who is a planet doesn't hit that hard!” 

“Kara!” J'onn spoke.  
“I'm not in the mood! I can swear if I want to! Hell, I swore all the time for years in Kryptonian and no one whined about it!” Kara snarled.

“I know you're angry, but you need to calm down and think about this rationally.” Superman spoke.  
Kara grumbled. “No. I am pissed beyond all words.” 

“Please, Kara. Please.” Alex spoke for the first time since Kara woke up after the knockout punch.  
“I want to rip her intestines from her body and jump rope with them!” Kara snarled.

Alex winced.  
Superman frowned. “Kara. Kryptonian Berserker rage is not needed right now. Please. I know we were warlike 250,000 years ago, but you can't just bring that back now.”

“Khorne the Bloodthirster called. He's scared of Kara and he wants his mommy.” Alex groaned.  
J'onn frowned. “I'm pretty sure the Chaos Gods don't have mothers.”  
Alex's eyes widened but put aside J'onn's understanding of her joke for the moment.

“I moved a fucking star with my hands, J'onn! And she fucking punched me out with a single blow! I don't just want to kill her. I want to unmake her!” Kara growled.

Alex winced. Kara had very rarely swore as much as she was currently.

“Proximity to your evil twin might have caused you to gain her rage.” J'onn spoke.  
“No. This is all me.” Kara growled. “Right now I could eat one of the Guardians of Oa!” 

“Please don't hurt those nice blue skinned guys.” Alex frowned.

“Kara. Please. I know you're angry.” Superman spoke.

“Angry?! You think I'm angry?!?” Kara growled.  
“Kara.” Lena spoke as she walked into the room. Her tone made it obvious she had observed everything that had gone on.  
Kara faltered and then collapsed to the floor sobbing. “Oh, Lena. I'm sorry. You're probably disappointed in me.” 

Lena hugged her. “Oh, baby, nothing you could do would ever disappoint me.”  
“I'm sorry.” Kara sobbed.  
“Oh, it's okay. Please, honey. Oh, my poor baby. I promise I'll make you better. I promise you.” She kissed Kara several times. “Please, please, it's okay.” Lena sniffed.

Kara just sobbed while Lena held her.

&^&

The next day...

“Kara.” Lena spoke and hugged Kara in the bed.  
Kara frowned. “I'm better now. Finally.” 

“It's okay, dear. I promise you, I will make you so strong you'll beat her back to the stone age.” Lena spoke.  
“I am so sorry you had to witness my anger.” Kara spoke.  
“It's okay, honey. Everyone has anger. You just always keep it bottled up.” Lena kissed her forehead. 

“I know. Even on Red Kryptonite I don't really get crazy angry like that.” Kara frowned.  
Lena smiled. “I will help you. I will build you a Blue Sun Chamber.” 

“I would like that, but Lena, that's not an easy task. The nearest Blue Sun is Rigel, and it's 640 light years away. It took me 40 years and a lot of help from a lot of Green Lanterns and other people to move the stars in the sky to form your proposal.” Kara smiled.

“I know, dear. I can do this. You can believe me. I will make you so much more stronger than you've ever been before. You're too good to let your anger get the best of you for too long.” Lena spoke and kissed Kara.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara shivered.  
“You rest, even though you don't technically need it.” Lena smiled.  
“I will.” Kara spoke.

“I remember one morning early on, before we got married, while all that Lillian craziness was in our lives, I woke up and you were really giddy and excited. When I was at your apartment. You said the sun made you high.” Lena grinned.

Kara laughed. “Yeah. It actually did. Silly Solar Flares. They really messed with me that day.”  
“Poor Kara, got stoned by the sun.” Lena grinned.

“Yeah.” Kara grinned. “And now it's dead. Wait...”  
Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara.”

&^&

Lillian Luthor looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. “I'm shocked you're here to visit me of all things.” 

Lena smirked. “You're going to give me access to everything Cadmus has at it's disposal. Or I'll tell Kara where you are.” 

Lillian frowned and looked around the cage she had been locked in. “I'm not sure exactly if Kara would be happy you kept this secret from her.”

“Putting you in a cage is where you belong, Mother. Er, Daughter.” Lena spoke firmly. The revelation that Lillian was her daughter from the future still confused the hell out of her.

“I must admit, I did not expect you to find me and lock me away and throw away the key away from everyone and everything that you hold dear.” Lillian spoke.

“Regardless, I have allowed you access to the internet, even if it's really well monitored, and I will continue to let you go watch all the lesbian porn you want if you make sure to give me everything.” Lena spoke.

Lillian snorted. “I was bored one time.”  
“Sure, dear.” Lena grinned. “Regardless you need to do this for me.”

“What exactly caused you to need all this help?” Lillian frowned.  
“Ultra-Woman attacked us and knocked out Kara with a single punch.” Lena frowned.

Lillian winced. “Oh dear.”  
“Exactly. So, I'm going to do everything to make Kara stronger. By making a Blue Sun chamber.” Lena spoke.

“The nearest one is 640 light years away.” Lillian frowned.  
“Exactly.” Lena spoke.  
“Alright. I can see why you would want my help.” Lillian frowned.

&^&

Kara frowned. “Lena...” She then pouted.  
Lena had come to her to tell her she was getting help from Lillian and even told Kara about keeping Lillian locked up.

Lena looked at the ground. “Kara.”  
“You literally had Lillian locked up like a caged animal?” Kara asked.

“Well, it was less restrictive than prison!” Lena spoke.  
“You should at least have told me.” Kara frowned.  
“I know, and I'm sorry.” Lena frowned.  
“Did anyone else know?” Kara spoke.

“Alex.” Lena spoke softly.  
“Alex knew?!?” Kara gasped. “Ugh. Fine. No sex for a year.” 

Lena winced. “Dear...”  
“A few thousand centuries then.” Kara grumbled.  
Lena groaned. “Kara. I'm sorry.”

“You really hurt me here, Lena. This shouldn't be something you keep secret from me. I'm Supergirl, you married me because you love me, Kara Zor-El. I'm your wife.” Kara frowned.  
Lena nodded. “I get that. I'm really sorry, Kara. I love you. I love you so much. I just, there's always going to be that darkness in me. And sometimes, it comes out. There is blood on my hands, dear. In a literal sense. I did not even flinch when I killed Metallo. Er, the man who would become Metallo. That's not something you can do without a darkness in you.” Lena frowned.

Kara hugged her. “I love you, and while I am disappointed, I understand. That said, someone is going to have a very sore ass soon.” She grinned.

“Oh, dear.” Lena blushed. “I guess I deserve that.”  
Kara chuckled. “Don't worry about it.”

&^&

Alex looked up at Kara as she walked in off the balcony of the new apartment Maggie and Alex got for both of them. They had made sure the balcony was long enough for Kara to land on it in the case of an emergency. 

“So, I heard that you and Lena helped lock up Lillian.” Kara spoke firmly.  
Alex winced. “Oh, dear.”

“I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with Lena, and we smoothed things out. Although her ass is going to hurt soon.” Kara smirked.

Alex gulped. “Okay.”  
“Probably not like you think.” Kara grinned.  
“Oh, dear indeed.” Alex winced.

“Regardless, while I am annoyed, Lena promises to make everything work out for the best. Getting the Blue Sun Chamber will take an extremely long time though. Even when I help.” Kara frowned.  
“You'll be so much stronger soon.” Alex spoke.

“I know. Then, well, revenge.” Kara growled.  
Alex said nothing.

&^&

1 week later...

“This is the result of our work, Kara.” Lena spoke and pointed to an extremely large sealed chamber. It was essentially a cube, 50 feet tall, 50 feet wide, and 50 feet long. The walls were almost 5 feet thick. They had steel in them, but the material the rest of the walls were made out was something far beyond simple steel. It was carbon. More specifically the carbon found inside White Dwarf stars. The entire cube weighed almost as much as Mount Everest. The only reason it was currently not tearing through the ground to impact against the core of the Earth was the anti-gravity platform Kara had invented. The technology on Earth was surprisingly capable of doing what she wanted. 

“The amount of energy required to build this and power it up, well, it was not an easy task.” Kara chuckled.  
“I just hope the second artificial sun Batman worked on doesn't take a time travel trip to 857 centuries in the future or whatever and go insane.” Lena smirked.

Kara snickered. “I don't think we have to worry about Solaris the Tyrant Sun again.” 

“Well, the blue sun radiation was a complicated mess to get, for certain.” Lena chuckled.

&^&

Kara walked into the chamber and Lena, with great difficulty, shut the door to prevent the radiation inside from getting out.

She went over to the controls. “I know you can hear me, Kara, so don't worry.”  
Inside the large chamber, Kara frowned. She trusted Lena, and this would supercharge her beyond what she would normally get just sun-diving, and she needed this boost. It might not last for years, but it would last a long time.

The lights inside turned on and a panel opened up in the far wall. The artificial sun that they needed to power the device would work it's magic, so to speak, as soon as it charged up all the way. Said artificial sun was much smaller than Solaris, so it would probably not become sentient and try to destroy the world. Kara and Superman both had teased Batman relentlessly for helping create Solaris.

The inside walls started to become blue. Kara shivered slightly. She could feel the change on a molecular level already happening.

&^&

Lena looked at the device that monitored the inside of the chamber, and didn't even pretend to understand some of the symbols she was seeing. Kara had made the monitoring device after her own physical structure, so it came with so much Kryptonese on it, that Lena was just having a hard time keeping track.

She needed to do more research on the language. She barely knew any of it. She wanted to surprise Kara someday.  
A few moments later, a light beep made her look down and realize the process was finished. Kara should be so much more powerful now, she hoped.

One of the walls of the chamber seemed to bulge outwards a bit, and then Lena chuckled. “Dear, how did you forgot where the door was?”  
Kara's voice, inside an object with walls 5 feet thick made of the carbon found in white dwarf stars with steel inlaid between, boomed loud enough to actually knock Lena down. “I AM SORRY MORTAL FOR BREAKING THE FLIMSY WALL.”

Lena winced. Kara had told her that she could lose herself in the power for a few minutes after the charge up.

A moment later, Kara opened the door from the inside, and walked out. “Sorry.” She frowned.  
Lena chuckled. “It's quite alright. Did not expect to hear the voice of God from my girlfriend though.”

Kara blushed. “I really didn't mean to be that powerful. Wow. Well, here's the first test.” Kara spoke and stared at Lena's forehead. Lena blinked as she felt something hit her forehead.  
“What was that?”

“Try to move fast now.” Kara grinned.

Lena raised and eyebrow and then dashed across the room super fast, breaking the land speed record set by a human by many thousands of times.

“Holy shit!” Lena gasped, not one to swear like that. But this was a fine time to use it.  
Kara grinned. “Yeah! I gave you my powers!” 

“You can do that under a Blue Sun?” Lena gasped.

“Yes.” Kara smiled. “I can't guarantee you'll have them for years, or even six months, but you've got them now.” 

“Wow! Okay. I did not expect this. That's good to know. Well, Ultra-Woman is going to get her ass kicked into the next century.” Lena grinned.

“Oh, indeed. She's not immune to Kryptonite either, and right now I am.” Kara grinned.  
“Whoa. That's a nice bonus.” Lena smiled.

“Yep. Can't wait to kick her ass across the universe.” Kara grinned.  
“Well, that might be a problem. We don't have a working device to connect us to that universe.” Lena spoke.

“Oh, don't worry about that. I got a plan.” Kara grinned.

&^&

When Kara landed, the person she was searching for was not surprised. “What are you doing here, Kara?”

“It's time to open a portal to your home universe.” Kara grinned.  
Blitzkrieg glared at Kara from inside the Anti-Speedster cage Cisco and Barry had made. 2 months after Kara and Lena got married, Blitzkrieg caused havoc on Barry's Earth, and they locked her away here, on Supergirl's earth, in a cage specifically designed to never let her escape.

Two months in a cage with no powers had not worn down Blitzkrieg that much, but that was probably because of the food and water she was given. Starving someone evil was a little over the top after all. Even if they were a Nazi.  
The smell of sweat was strong though, since the room was not amazingly air-conditioned.

“Let me out of here then.” Blitzkrieg smirked.  
“While I am so much more powerful than you are right now, that will have to wait. I got a blue sun supercharge.” Kara grinned.

Blitzkrieg frowned. “Then punch a hole to my universe already.”  
“I'm not that talented.” Kara grinned. “You however will be able to get me there.”  
“And I want to help you, why?” Blitzkrieg asked.

“Because I want to destroy Ultra-Woman. I think that's a nice enough goal.” Kara growled.  
“I see something happened.” Blitzkrieg frowned.

“You don't need to know. Just help me get to your universe and I will beat Ultra-Woman down.” Kara grinned.

“And what do I get out of this?” Blitzkrieg asked.

“I will leave your universe alone. No matter how powerful I get.” Kara spoke.  
“What kind of promise is that?” Blitzkrieg grumbled.

Kara took a deep breath and walked through the bars by phasing through them and picked Blitzkrieg up by the throat. “Then do it for your own sake.” Kara smirked.

Blitzkrieg winced. “Okay. That's a good enough reason!” 

“Good. Now, let's get you out of there, so you can make the portal.” Kara smirked.

“Just don't kill me.” Blitzkrieg winced. “Speedsters can't recover from broken necks.”

Kara threw her out of the cell, and Blitzkrieg grunted as she hit the ground.  
As she felt her powers return she smiled. “Oh, man, it's great to be back to normal.”  
Kara nodded. “Portal to your evil nightmare world, please.”

Blitzkrieg nodded and spun around in a circle extremely fast. A whirling vortex soon appeared.  
“That should do it.” Blitzkrieg spoke as she slowed down again.  
“You first.” Kara smirked.

“I know that much.” Blitzkrieg frowned. She wasn't going to try anything stupid anyhow, but she didn't blame Kara for being worried.

&^&

When they stepped through the portal, it closed quickly behind them.

Blitzkrieg frowned. “Whoops.”  
“We'll get back.” Kara smirked. “After I kick Ultra-Woman's ass across the universe.”

“Yeah, good luck on that one.” Blitzkrieg grumbled.

“There you are!” The evil version of Barry Allen spoke as he rushed up.  
He literally looked exactly like Barry, although Kara wasn't surprised.

He saw her and frowned. “You're not Ultra-Woman.”  
“No, really?” Kara smirked. “I'm here to beat her to death. So, where is she?”

“When did you become the evil one?” Evil Barry frowned.

“Where is my evil twin?” Kara growled.  
“I'm here, I'm here. Geez.” Ultra-Woman grumbled as she landed before Kara.  
Kara snarled. “It's time to unmake you. I got a blue sun super-charge and now I will wipe you from the face of the Earth. Because I know you're not immune to Kryptonite here!”

Ultra-Woman winced. “Geez, I punch you out one time and you go all murder happy on me. Are we sure I'm the evil one? I mean, yeah, I killed people, but I mean, does that honestly make me evil?”

“You also slept with your Mom's wife! That's not cool.” Kara spoke firmly.

Ultra-Woman blushed. “Okay, look, that honestly was a mistake. I fucked up bad there. Why do you think I did the first sun-dive?” 

Kara frowned. “I am going to punch you in the face now.”  
“Don't telegraph your mov....” Ultra-Woman trailed off as Kara punched her in the face hard enough to break the sound barrier.

Ultra-Woman flew back and landed on the ground. “Okay. Whoa.”  
Kara rushed over and slammed her foot into Ultra-Woman's face.  
The impact pushed Ultra-Woman down into the ground nearly 30 feet.  
Ultra-Woman crawled out of the crater a moment later. “Whoa. Give me a second.”

Kara growled. “No!”  
Ultra-Woman shivered. “What made you this strong. I mean, there's a Blue sun charge, and then there's this.”

“Anger plus the Blue Sun charge.” Kara smirked. “I'm going to win a fight against my evil twin because right now of the two of us, I'm not the one with a weakness to Kryptonite.” 

“Yes, but there's no easy access to the Kryptonite of my world.” Ultra-Woman spoke.

“I don't need it. I will beat you across the planet without it. You humiliated me by punching me out with one punch! You are not One Punch man!” Kara growled.

“No, can't say I am.” Ultra-Woman grinned. “Look, some stuff in our universes aren't that different. Let's stop beating me up for a second.”

“How about, no.” Kara spoke and headbutted Ultra-Woman.  
Kara shook her head after the impact and Ultra-Woman grabbed her nose. “Wow. Okay. First time ever getting a broken nose.”  
She adjusted it back and it healed a split second later. “I have underestimated you.” 

Kara grinned. “No shit?” 

“Oh, no, the good person swore!” Ultra-Woman giggled.

Kara punched her backwards and she landed with a thud.  
Kara jumped on her and started to punch her extremely fast and hard in the face.

She stopped a moment later.  
Ultra-woman groaned. “Can the hurting stop now, please?”

“No!” Kara growled.  
“That's enough!” A voice spoke and Kara looked up to see Lena come running towards her.  
Her eyes widened and then narrowed as Lena ran up and picked up Ultra-Woman. “Come on, baby, you can't just go and let people beat you up. You know that. You hurt yourself the other day. You really did, baby. Come on. Let's go heal.”

Ultra-Woman grumbled. “I'm not that weakened.”  
Kara frowned. That was not what she expected. She didn't want to fight Ultra-Woman when she wasn't at full strength.

“I didn't know.” Kara frowned.  
Evil Lena, that's what Kara was going to call her now, glared at her. “For being a good guy, you sure seem to be a giant asshole.” 

Kara winced. “I'm sorry.”

“I'll come kick your ass when the time comes. You can count on it.” Ultra-Woman smirked.

“How am I going to get back?” Kara asked.  
“The same way you came.” Ultra-Woman growled and glared at Blitzkrieg.

“Hey, I was trapped without any powers in a cage for 2 months!” Blitzkrieg grumbled.

“Just be glad you're damn useful to me.” Ultra-Woman grumbled.

Evil Lena glared at Kara. “Leave, believe me. We'll come and contact you when it's time for the actual fight.”  
She carried Ultra-Woman away.

&^&

An hour later...

“I was a jerk to my evil twin.” Kara frowned.

Superman smiled. “She's a lot like you from how you explained it.”

Kara nodded. “I know. I shouldn't have been so mean right off the bat.”  
Alex chuckled. “At least you can fight her on more even footing next time.”

“I know.” Kara spoke. “I really didn't realize she could have injured herself before the fight.”

“Look at it this way, it means that if you ever ran into an evil Nazi version of yourself, they would probably still be the same way.” Lena smirked.

Alex snickered. “Yeah, that would actually make sense. Even the Nazis couldn't change that.”  
Superman nodded. “Yeah. Kryptonian arrogance would win the day there.”

Kara frowned. “If I did not have a sense of humor, how could I stand this trial now?”  
Alex laughed. “I don't think Herman Goering and you would get along.”

Lena shook her head. “If only the world knew Supergirl's dark sense of humor.”

“I think she got that from me.” Superman shrugged. “We have to adopt and adapt ourselves to people around us. Not everyone is going to accept that I have a messed up sense of humor. As Lois has corrupted me on that front.” He then grinned.

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, Superman marrying a military brat is a good way to corrupt his sense of humor.”

Kara nodded. “That had a big effect. Okay, so, now all I need to do is wait, and charge myself up from time to time.”

Lena frowned. “Don't get addicted to yelling like the voice of God booming down.” 

Kara snickered. “I won't.”  
Alex shook her head. “That is a crazy thing for certain. Bending White Dwarf Star carbon out of shape.” 

“Sorry.” Kara frowned.  
Superman chuckled. “It's understandable that your powers did overcharge that much.” 

“And now I have Supergirl's powers.” Lena grinned. “Life is never going to be boring with Kara.”  
“No, it most certainly won't be.” Alex grinned.

Kara blushed. “I mean, I couldn't just not give them to Lena.”  
“I understand that.” Superman spoke.

“You would think you'd give them to Lois under the same circumstances.” Alex spoke.  
Superman nodded. “It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes. After all, Lois is the type of person to actually serve Lex Cyanide laced tea if she could.” 

Lena chuckled. “That's not something I'd object to.” 

Kara nodded. “Everyone has darkness in them. It's up to that person to not give into the darkness.”  
Lena nodded. “So, I guess that means Ultra-Woman has probably some good in her?”  
Kara frowned. “Yes. I know my anger is not something I show off, but we all have that breaking point.”

“I understand that all too well.” Alex nodded.

&^&

The next day, Lena was standing on the top of L-Corp and listening to everything around her.  
She was relaxed and she knew everything would work out fine. Her new senses were still taking awhile to adjust. Everything was so much more different now, with Kara's powers, and seeing the world in a brand new way was at times overwhelming.

“I wondered if you'd be here.” Her own voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
She turned around to see her own twin staring at her, wearing a suit that was a mockery of Supergirl's suit. The S was replaced by an L.  
“I wondered if your Kara would have granted you her powers.” Her twin spoke.  
Lena winced. “Great, my twin from a universe where I'm evil and Lex was the good guy.”

“You're not wrong.” Evil Lena grinned.  
“Should I go and beat myself up?” Lena asked.  
Evil Lena smirked. “No need to do that.”  
“What the hell do you want then?” Lena grumbled.

“Our two Karas will literally beat themselves to death as a matter of pride. You and I both don't want that.” Evil Lena spoke.

Lena winced, knowing that was true. “Damnit, I hate having to agree with my evil twin.”

Evil Lena chuckled. “The point here, is we need to stop the two of them from trying to murder death kill each other, because it would cause way too many problems. I for one like the entirety of existence to not spontaneously unravel.”

Lena frowned. “I don't see that happening with their fighting, but I can understand the actual reasons to stop them.” 

“Indeed. I may be as evil as you are good, but we both know we can do a lot to stop the fighting before both of the women we love die.” Evil Lena spoke.

Lena nodded. “That is true.” 

&^&

“What?! You're saying you trust your evil twin more than me?!?” Kara yelped.  
Lena groaned. “Yes, I know she's my evil twin, Kara, but you are stubborn. Let's face it. You can't even argue that.”  
Kara winced, knowing Lena was right. “Okay, Yes I admit I can literally move boulders with my stubbornness.” 

“Dear, you could move the immovable object with your stubbornness.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I should trust you on this.”

“Exactly. You want to beat your evil twin to death, and even her version of me, who is evil, and makes my brother look like a Holy Saint, is literally worried you'll both die.” Lena spoke.

“But how are we going to convince my evil twin to not fight me?” Kara grumbled.

“I don't know.” Lena frowned. “But I do know it's the only way to actually keep you from hurting yourself.”

“Okay, I'll trust you on this, but you can't tell me I shouldn't worry.” Kara frowned.  
“Dear, believe me, I wouldn't dream of telling you not to worry.” Lena grinned.

“Good.” Kara smiled.

&^&

The building was starting to fall apart in locations, but it served the purpose of being a neutral ground for people to meet. Especially people on both sides of the coin of Good and Evil.  
Kara frowned as Ultra-Woman floated down and stood across from her. Evil Lena landed a moment later.  
Lena herself had been waiting for both of them to arrive and she spoke. “It's time we stopped this. Think about this. Fighting like we have is not going to accomplish anything.”

Ultra-Woman grumbled. “You're not wrong.”  
Evil Lena nodded. “So, the best thing to do is honestly for all of us to never bother each other again. I think that's a good enough compromise.”  
Lena smirked. “And if they don't agree, no sex ever.”

Kara and Ultra-Woman groaned together as one. “LENA!”  
Evil Lena snickered. “That does work though.”

Ultra-Woman grumbled. “Okay. Fine. I won't bother Kara.”

Kara nodded. “Then I won't bother Ultra-Woman.”

“Good.” Lena sighed with relief. “I was afraid I was going to have to do something desperate and make out with myself or something.”

Evil Lena laughed. “Selfcest is the best type of cest?”  
“Beats incest!” Ultra-Woman smirked.

&^&

“Dear, I hope you don't mind what we did.” Lena spoke.  
“No, I honestly don't mind.” Kara frowned.  
“I know it was strange to work with my evil twin, but we care about you. So to speak.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara.

“I know. I shouldn't have been so angry. But I was.” Kara frowned.  
“I'll always be here to protect you, Kara. Even from yourself.” Lena smiled.

Kara relaxed. “You're right.”

Epilogue: 

2 weeks later....

Kara looked down at the city beneath her and smiled. She loved this city, and she loved all the people in it. Well, except for the criminals, but she didn't hate them either.  
She was feeling amazing, and nothing seemed to have gone wrong in two weeks.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around the city.  
A voice startled her. “Don't get too lost in the crowd, Kara.”

She opened her eyes, turned and saw Lena grinned at her while floating in the air near her.  
“Okay, did you take lessons from Batman on how to be stealthy?” Kara grinned.  
“Maybe. I do know that with the two of us working together we're going to overcome anything that gets thrown at us!” Lena smiled.

“Exactly! Nothing is going to cause problems for us now.” Kara grinned.

“I love you, Kara.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara.  
Kara melted into the kiss. 

&^&

Lillian Luthor looked up as she heard footsteps approach her cell. She frowned. “Oh, hello there again, The Time Trapper. Er, Chloe.”  
Chloe grinned. “Looks like you found a new place to live.”  
“Oh shut up. I don't care how powerful you are!” Lillian grumbled.

“Regardless, I am not here to free you. I just want you to give Lena and Kara a message the next time you meet them. It should be soonish.” Chloe smirked.  
“Okay, what message?” Lillian frowned.  
“Tell them that they are headed to a point of no return. Eventually we will fight. Even I can't alter all of time.” Chloe spoke.

“Great, that's nice and ominous.” Lillian grumbled.  
“Oh, yes. I am sometimes a cliché.” Chloe smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Here it is. All done. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what kind of things you want to see, and please let me know how to tag better, because I think I missed some stuff.  
> And yes, Kara has a potty mouth in the comics. :P


End file.
